


Comprende lo que no comprendí, te amo

by Kikinu



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew no comprende que le pasa con May, pero ella hará algo que descubrirá esos sentimientos escondidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprende lo que no comprendí, te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí en el 2005, por lo cual yo tenía *hace la cuenta rápida* 13 años y no le he dado una re-beteada. So... no me maten. xD

**Comprende lo que no comprendí, te amo**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!. Esto no era posible, MIERDA!. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él?. Lo peor era que no sabía que tenía. MIERDA!.

Primero sentía mariposas cuando la veía, eso era soportable. Después se empezó a sonrojar al verla, eso era un poco molesto, pero no tanto. Pero ahora había empezó a tener sueños en los que hacía ´´ cosas ´´ con ella, y siempre que despertaba estaba toda la cama (y su ropa interior) llenas de un líquido pegajoso que no sabía (ni quería saber) que era.

Lo peor era que cada vez que ella lo trataba mal, él sufría. Cada vez que le ganaba y, por lo tanto, la hacía llorar, se sentía una basura humana. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de otro chico (así sea su hermano) se enojaba mucho.

Tenía ganas de abrasarla, de besarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos y…talvez hacer lo que hacían en sus sueños.

Y lo que había pasado recién no le ayudaba en nada.

Flash Back

Drew iba caminando por la orilla del lago, pensando Mey, como siempre.

- _Rayos, ¿qué me sucede? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_ \- Pensaba el chico, cuando de repente escucho una risilla proveniente de un poco más adelante - _¿Qué es eso?_

Se acerco al lugar donde provenía la risita, y la vio. Con una bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación, toda mojada, jugando con sus pokemon. Mey se percató de la presencia del chico, y muy alegremente lo saludo con una mano.

-¡Hola Drew!- Lo saludo Mey con una sonrisa, saliendo del agua y acercándose a él para saludarlo.

Drew se sonrojo aún más, y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, dejando a una muy sorprendida Mey en el proceso

End of Flash Back

Se sonrojo solo con el recuerdo.

- _Bien Drew, muy bien. Ahora ella debe pensar que eres un idiota o que tienes algún problema! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?_ \- Se detuvo unos metros antes de entrar al hotel donde se hospedaban los concursantes del Torneo Mundial de Coordinadores Pokemon (n/a: Lo se, lo se, no tengo imaginación ñ.ñ UU). Sonrió al ver a la pareja que se estaba besando en la entrada del hotel- _Misty y Ash. Suertudos que son, se tienen el uno al otro. Que lindo es el amor_ \- Se detuvo en seco.

Amor. Eso era lo que sentía. Amor. Eso era lo que lo había estado torturando todo este tiempo. Amor. El estaba enamorado, y no de cualquier chica. De Mey, SU Mey, ¿su Mey?. Sonrió al darse de lo posesivo y celoso que podía ser. Pero no era así con todo el mundo, solo con Mey.

Como sea, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Y la necesitaba rápido

Salió de la ducha con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo. En cualquier momento regresaría Mey del lago, y tendría que darle una explicación. ¿Por qué demonios debían compartir habitación? Se supone que esto es un hotel, tendrían que tener suficientes habitaciones para todos. Cierto, según los organizadores del torneo, compartir habitación con otro concursante fomentaba el compañerismo entre los concursantes.

Y como si el universo estuviera en su contra, por la puerta entro Mey, aún con la bikini puesta. Ella se sonrojo un poco al ver en ese estado a Drew. Pero enseguida reacciono, era solo Drew.

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?-Le pregunto con un deje de enojo en su voz

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Drew haciéndose el tonto

-¡¿Cómo que cuándo! ¡Hoy! ¡En el lago! Te fuiste corriendo cuando yo iba camino a saludarte. Una vez que te trato bien deberías hacer lo mismo- Le contesto casi a los gritos Mey. Hacerse el tonto no fue una buena idea. Solo hizo que Mey se enojara y se acercara más a él.

-Es que…yo…estoy enfermo y no quería enfermarte- Le contesto Drew. Hacer eso también fue un error. En vez de irse por temor a enfermarse, se acerco a Drew, y le puso una mano en su frente- ¡¿Qué haces!

-Te tomo la temperatura- Le dijo acercándose aún más a él, quedando su pecho en sima del de Drew, dándole una buena vista al joven de los atributos de Mey

- _O no, lo único que me faltaba, tener un mejor perspectiva de eso_ \- Pensó sonrojado Drew ante la vista- _Lo mejor será terminar con esto rápido, o no podré controlarme_

-¿De qué estas enfermo?- Preguntó inocente Mey, aún sin retirar su mano de la frente del peliverde

-De ti- Dijo Drew sin pensarlo, para pasar a arrepentirse al instante al ver la cara de Mey, unja mezcla de confusión y enojo, al mal entender las palabras del chico

-¡YO! ¡AHORA QUE TE ICE! ¡Y YO MUY TONTA ME PREOCUPO POR TU SALUD! ¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!- Le gritó muy enfadada la coordinadora

-¡TU! ¡MI PROBLEMA Y MI ENFERMEDAD ERES TU! ¡TU Y SOLO TU!- El joven estalló. Ya no podía guardárselo más

-¿A que te refie…?

-Déjame terminar. Mi problema es que estoy enamorado, mi enfermedad es el amor, el amor que siento por ti Mey- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero la joven lo escucho.

-Drew…-La joven (que aún seguía con la mano en la frente del chico) sonrió. Ella lo sospechaba, una vez lo escucho susurrar su nombre en sueños. No le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, solo tenía que esperar, esperar a que Drew no pudiera aguantarlo mas y se lo dijera. Rápidamente paso su mano de la frente de Drew, a la nuca del mismo, y suave, pero rápido, atrajo la cabeza del joven hacia la suya, fundiéndose los dos en un beso.

Drew se quedo duro, no lo podía creer, su Mey lo estaba besando a él, ¡a él!. Al instante correspondió el beso, no fuera a ser cosa de que Mey pensara que le había mentido. Lo que el temía era que no pudiera besar bien. Aunque nadie se lo creyera, él nunca había besado ha nadie, simplemente porque no se había dado la posibilidad. Debía ser patético, un chico de 16 años que nunca había besado a nadie.

Pero sus miedos se pasaron rápido. Sorprendentemente ese beso no era patético, quizás fuera su imaginación, pero lo estaba haciendo bien. Dejo de pensar en eso casi al instante, cuando se dio cuenta de que los labios de Mey eran muy sabrosos.

Mey por su lado estaba extasiada, además de ser bueno con los concursos, también era bueno con los besos. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca pero los labios de Drew tenían gusto a miel, la miel mas rica y dulce que jamás había probado. Seguramente no fue lo correcto besar a Drew sin anticipación, pero valió la pena.

Ese beso era muy intenso, y Mey decidió que tenía que ser aún más intenso. Para la sorpresa de Drew, la chica introdusio su lengua en la boca del joven, jugando con la lengua del mismo. Drew estaba nervioso, realmente lo estaba. Sin querer perdió el equilibrio y cayeron en la cama (Drew estaba de espaldas a su cama), pero aún así no pararon. Al coordinador le pareció haber soñado eso antes, pero en esos momentos casi no razonaba nada. Y lo peor que se estaba quedando sin aire

- _¿Por qué rayos necesitamos de aire para vivir? No quiero separarme de Mey, almos no aún, si lo hago voy a tener que darle una explicación, aunque no haya iniciado yo el beso_ \- Pensaba el muchacho mientras intentaba no soltar los labios de Mey

Pero Mey también se quedaba sin aire, y no quería morirse asfixiada. Lentamente se separo de los labios del muchacho, y lo miró penetrantemente a los ojos, como esperando que algo ocurriera.

-Mey yo…-No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Mey volvió a besarlo, pero aún más intensa y apasionadamente, con un toque de lujuria que hacía que eso ya no fuera un simple beso (n/a: ¿cuándo fue un simple beso?)

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla, si seguían así, él no podría controlarse y entonces…no, tenía que evitar obligar a Mey a hacer algo que ella no quisiera (n/a: ¿No quisiera, ¡Drew despierta, es obvio que si quiere). Pero por más que intento, su cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces se dio cuanta, tenía hambre, pero tenía hambre de Mey. Tenía ganas de hacer lo que quería hacer hace mucho con ella, lo que lo atormentaba por las noches no lo dejaba dormir en paz: Quería hacerla suya. Se asusto ante ese pensamiento, pero ya era tarde, aunque lo quisiera, no había marcha atrás.

Mey volvió a separarse de Drew, esta vez mas lenta que la anterior, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Drew, aunque no lo aparentaba, el era un chico muy inocente, seguramente pensaba, que aunque lo había besado dos veces, ella no quería hacer el amor con él. Se sorprendió cuando pensó eso

- _Dios mío. ¡Mey, saca esas cosas de tu cabeza! ¡eres muy joven aún, pero aún así… yo quiero_ \- Se sentía extraña, siempre le pareció atractivo Drew, además de un gran coordinador. Y hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba. Además, una cosa era un beso y otra cosa totalmente diferente era el sexo. Y no debía olvidarse de que ella y Drew no eran nada, ni siquiera eran amigos. Pero se amaban, y eso hacía que lo demás no tuviera importancia. De repente se sintió realmente avergonzada, y se sonrojó al instante. ¿Por qué el maldito pudor hacia su aparición hasta ahora? Se hubiese ahorrado bastantes problemas.

El sol se ocultó por completó, y lo único que alumbraba el cuarto era una tenue luz de una de los veladores. Ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos, cada uno en su propia laguna de pensamientos, en un silenció peligroso. Solo necesitaban que alguno dijera algo para continuar, cualquier cosa. Y la que rompió el hielo fue Mey, y dijo las palabras exactas, las palabras que harían que Drew no se sintiera tan mal, las palabras que harían que, por primera vez en la vida de ambos, cometieran una irresponsabilidad, ella dijo dos palabras:

-Te amo- Inmediatamente después de esas palabras Drew dio un giro y cambió la posición de ambos, quedando en sima de ella. Y, por primera vez en la noche, Drew comenzó un beso, cargado de lujuria, pasión, y que anticipaba que esa noche, no iba ser una noche más, iba ser una noche especial para ambos.

(ADVERTENCIA: AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMMON, ASI QUE MENORES Y PUROS DE MENTE, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, DESPUÉS NO ME CULPEN POR PERVERTIRLOS)

Sacarse la ropa no fue problema, Drew solo tenía una toalla y Mey tenía la pequeña bikini. Drew prácticamente le arranco la parte superior de la bikini con los dientes, haciendo que a Mey le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Solo seguían sus instintos, no sabían que hacer, sus padres siempre les hablaban del sexo, pero nunca les explicaron como hacerlo.

-¡Mi bikini!- Dijo Mey viendo sin importancia la bikini rota en el suelo, mas que causarle enojo, le causaba gracia- _Es increíble de lo que es capas un hombre cuando esta caliente_ \- Pensó Mey

-Luego te compro una- Dijo Drew sin darle mucha importancia a la estúpida bikini, y sorprendiéndose de lo que había hecho. Olvidándose al instante de la bikini que ahora yacía en el piso del cuarto, empezó a besar, lamer, mordisquear y saborear los pechos de Mey, haciendo que la susodicha se retorciera de placer.

El escuchaba extasiado los gemidos de la muchacha, que hacían que lo azotara desde adentro un calor increíble, y que hacía que una parte de su cuerpo se pusiera realmente dura: quería hacerla suya ya.

Subió sus labios hasta los de Mey, y se dieron otro beso, el cual fue aún más lujurioso que los anteriores (si eso era posible). Luego de ese beso, Mey le susurro al oído algo:

-Ten cuidado, es mi primera vez- Le susurro al lado del oído, casi rozando con los labios su oreja

-No te preocupes, lo tendré- Mientras le daba otro beso, con sus manos le sacaba lo que quedaba de la bikini (esta vez sin romperla).

Bajó sus boca hasta los labios vaginales de su chica, y descubrió con suma alegría que su clítoris estaba sumamente húmedo. Lamió el sexo de su chica durante un rato, escuchando como gemía por el placer.

-Drew…te…amo-Le repetía entre gemidos Mey

-Y yo te amo a ti- Le dijo cuando volvió a subir hasta su boca, sacándose la toalla. Al principio Drew fue algo brusco, e hizo que le doliera un poco a Mey

-¡Drew!- Gritó Mey algo dolida

-Lo lamento, si quieres que pare yo…-Ella le puso un dedo en la boca y negó con la cabeza. Drew se alegró, porque aunque hubiese querido, no podría haber parado

Empezó dando pequeñas embestidas. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos en la oscura habitación. En un momento Mey giró, quedando en sima de Drew, pero sin separarse de él. Empezó a mover levemente la cadera, parecía que eso hacía más fácil la penetración, además así no corría peligro de que le doliera.

Siguieron así durante un tiempo más, escuchando las respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos de placer, las palabras y promesas de amor que eran casi in-entendibles.

Se levantó a cerrar la ventana, entraba mucho frío, y no quería resfriarse. Volvió a acostarse, acurrucándose en sus brazos. Cuando terminaron (y recuperaron el aliento), juntaron ambas camas para poder dormir juntos. Cada uno se había puesto su pijama, no querían resfriarse.

-¿Me quieres?-Preguntó Mey

-No-Contesto Drew

-¿Crees que soy linda?-

-No-

-¿Me llevas en tu corazón?-

-No-

Ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le susurró mal oído:

-No te quiero: Te amo. No creo que seas linda: Creo que eres hermosa. No te llevó en mi corazón: Eres mi corazón-

Mey se sonrojo notablemente y besó a su novio. Volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos.

Así pasaron toda la noche, consientes de que dentro de dos días tendrían que enfrentarse en un combate, consientes de que tendrían que herir al Pokemon del otro, pero también consientes de que se perdonarían, y se volverían amar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Dónde rayos esta Mey!- Gritaba un furioso Max. Hacía una hora y media que la estaban esperando para desayunar, y Mey no daba señales de vida.

-Tranquilo Max, debe estar ocupada con algo más importante- Trataba de tranquilizarlo Ash, quien se imaginaba que algo podría haber pasado entre Mey y Drew

-¿Cómo qué? Lo único que hace todo el día además de restregarme en la cara sus listones, es hablar mal de Drew, y pelear con él- Le contestó enojado Max

-Tranquilízate chaparrín, ya llegerá- Trataba de tranquilizarlo Brook

-Chicos- Todos giraron hacia Misty que había estado muy callada desde hace un rato, mirando hacia el ascensor- Ya llegó Mey

-¡Ya era hora!-Gritó Max sin darse vuelta

-Pero no viene sola- Dijo sonriendo divertida Misty

-¿Cómo que no viene sol…? ¡HAAAAAAA!- Gritó sorprendido Max

Ash y Brook se dieron vuelta, y quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo con la escena que vieron: Mey y Drew, muy felices caminando de la mano.

-Que alguien me pellizque, esto debe ser un dueño, o una alucinación. ¿Mey y Drew? ¿Juntos? ¿De la mano? ¿Y sin pelearse? Creo que es señal del Apocalipsis-Dijo completamente sorprendido Max

-Hola chicos, ¿puede sentarse con nosotros Drew?- Preguntó Mey muy feliz

-Claro- Respondieron al unísono Misty y Brook

-Tengo dos noticias para contarles, una buena y otra mejor- Comentó Mey mientras se sentaba al lado de Drew

-¿Cuales Mey?- Preguntó Misty anticipando la respuesta de su amiga

-¡Drew y yo somos novios!-

Max escupió todo su te en al cara de Brook al escuchar esa noticia. Eso si que era increíble, primero venía muy feliz de la mano de su peor enemigo, y ahora le salía con que eran novios

-Y va a venir a acompañarnos en nuestros viajes- Dijo aún más contenta

-¡Esa es una decisión que debe tomar todo el grupo! ¡No tu sola!- Le gritó enfadado Max. Pero enseguida se disculpo por su actitud al ver la cara de cachorro a medio morir de su hermana, y la cara de enojo de sus amigos

En un momento del desayuno Misty se acercó al oído de Mey y le susurró:

-Luego me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles- Le rogó Misty

El resto del día, Ash, Brook y Max (en especial Max) estuvieron bombardeando de preguntas raras a Drew (Si tuvieras que elegir entre Mey y un listón de concurso ¿qué elegirías?¬¬…A Mey - -UU…¿Seguro?¬¬…Si ñ.ñ UU). Y Misty se la pasó invadiendo de preguntas a Mey (¿Qué hicieron anoche? n.n…Nos hicimos novios ñ.ñUU…¿Solo eso? ¬¬…Bueno, yo, eto ñ.ñ)

A la noche, cuando Ash, Misty, Brook y Max se fueron a acostar, Mey y Drew pidieron un cambio de cuarto.

-Señorita Mey, joven Drew, cuando los ubicamos al comienzo del Torneo, le dijimos que no podían cambiar de compañero- Les decía la enfermera Joy

-Pero nosotros no queremos cambiar de compañero- Le dijo Drew

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué quieren?- Preguntó la confundida enfermera

-Queremos que nos de un cuarto con cama matrimonial- Dijo Mey sin vergüenza

-OO Cla-cla-claro a-a-aquí esta- Les dijo la enfermera dándoles un llave

-¡Gracias!- Dijeron ambos mientras se alejaban por las escaleras


End file.
